The 5th Time Around Chapter 1
by Flint Westone
Summary: our story begins with Lucas Stoker, a seemingly humble young man, with a haunting that brutes his mind constantly. How can he possibly free himself from it's cold grip?
1. Chapter 1

The 5th Time Around

Chapter 1

Lucas Stoker, he stood atop The Village Bridge in the Unova Region. It wasn't an official town marked on the map. It was east of Opelucid City, home of Unova's most powerful gym. Ah yes, Opelucid City, a futuristic town worthy of respect. However he would show it none. It felt of a cold unwelcoming feel pouring from every alleyway and street corner. The bridge connected that town with the mid-modern town of Lacunosa Town, a peaceful town close enough to the coast. It was a place locked in eternal summer, such a lovely feel to it. Unova was filed with many places, towns, and people. But right there, on that bridge of the unmarked town, was his favorite spot. The bridge was built over 200 years ago according to the locals, this he respected. To him, the past was his home. What a glorious time the past was. When he was younger, in body but not so much in mind, he adventured every region near and far. He was born in the eventful yet humble Johto Region. He captured many Pokémon and formed a special bond with them all. However no bond was stronger than that of the one he shared with his very first Pokémon, which he had received at the age of merely 8 years old, Typhlosion. He had raised it since it was a little baby Cyndaquil, and they grew together. As the flames of Cyndaquil grew hotter, so did his passion, experience, and happiness. Since that time he had grown into a noticeable young man. He was naturally striking. There was something about him that made you turn your head and watch him as he walked by you. He was slightly taller than most young men his age and slender too. However, he was still well built from years of traveling. His eyes had seen the world through those glasses of his. As a child he wore his dark oak brown hair longer, but maturing, decided to keep it shorter now. He once was very well respected as a trainer, he had such an elite team that their very presence made even the most powerful trainer feel of uncertainty. Alongside his Typhlosion were five other trusted and powerful Pokémon. Snorlax, whose strength, was matched only by his uncanny speed. Tyranitar, dark and bruiting, darkness lied within him that could only be controlled by his friend and master. Lucario, no more valor could ever been seen in a Pokémon than in this one. Wailord, a mighty water beast who could turn tides like no other. And finally Dragonite, a silent type but its action spoke words of incomprehensible ideas. He sighed in his depression a pulled out his box of cigarettes from his trench coat pocket. He lit one up and took a smooth long drag from it. As he exhaled, he felt the present fill his lungs and he shuddered. He looked up to shudder once more at the night sky, which always reminded him of the dark unknowable future. It had been so long since he had gone on a real Pokémon adventure. The world of Pokémon was changed so much; this was because of the Unova Region. The Pokémon were so very different. On the inside they were just like other Pokémon, driven by natural instinct, but capable of being befriended by any human. However, he could just sense something different about it, about it all.

"This whole place reeks of my damn angst. I suppose it's my own fault. Lots of people, friend or foe, have moved here in search of new adventure."

He took another drag from his cigarette, but coughed as he exhaled this time. His poke ball then popped open and out came Typholsion. The look in his eyes was compassionate. He could sense when his best friend was in misery. He stood beside him and spoke in his Pokémon language, asking him what was on his mind.

"It's not like I didn't give it a try. I really gave it my best, I did. But this placed just weighs so much on my soul. It's crushed me on the inside. I can't even go back home and fully enjoy myself. I… I hate this place. Sometimes I want to wipe this whole place off the face of the earth."

Typholsion placed his paw on his shoulder and growled with pity for him. He tried to communicate reason to him, and he understood. Their bond was strong enough for this. He looked down at the river beneath. There was a happy singing man with a band. Their gentle music flowed like the wind in the night air. Young lovers danced and children played with sparklers. Oh their happy faces, how they touch him.

"Not like I could ever do that anyway. And besides, that's not what I really want. I just want the same feelings I had back then. This place, it doesn't need to disappear. It's just missing something, and I know what it is."

Typhlosion turned to him and he looked back. A gust of wind blew his cigarette out of flame and out of his mouth. It rolled to his feet and he stomped on it, even though it was already out.

"All this place needs is that kid. That happy go-lucky kid with that get up and go attitude. It needs me, to smile for once. It just needs to have its dark edges filled to the brim with the same enthusiasm as a fresh new trainer."

Fireworks shot off and boomed in air. They had forgotten that tonight was the festival to honor the day this bridge was finished. The gleamed and sparkled with brilliant colors that were very pleasing to the eyes. Bright reds with streaking yellows, and a touch of deep purple that over casted the brighter colors.

"I'm still young, but this change is too much for me, it's not something I can do. The world had out grown me. These people, they are the future and I am just a product of the past. My mind once caressed by time, is now twisted by it to be left behind. I may be young, but I'm an old breed, and since I can't keep up, it's time for me to move on."

Typhlosion growled with confusion. It was meant to ask what they will do now. If not adventuring, what is left for them? He understood and he looked to his trusted and beloved friend and partner. The fireworks died and slowly faded into the night, swallowed by the nighttime.

"Don't you worry Typholsion, adventure runs through my veins! It is my blood. It feeds my heart and it pumps and gushes with bravery and valor. We will adventure all across this great big world, revisiting old friends, old places, and renew them. We have already traveled this world on hand and foot. We have walked over great mountains and crawled over the barren landscapes. So in order to stay and courageous and full of valor as we claim, we will sail the seas.

Both he and Typholsion were both very afraid of the shifting tides and super massive girth of its vast unknowable endless mysteries. Typhlosion took a deep breath and shuddered with fear. It closed its eyes and when they reopened its eyes burned with new potential and purpose. It stood beside him, and he knew that they would stand together through anything. His other poke balls open up and out popped the whole team. They had been overhearing the whole conversation. The look in their eyes as said the same thing; they were ready to stand together through anything. Through thick and thin, nothing could ever break them, for one alone is weak, but together, united as one, they were unbreakable. A smile opened across his face and his eyes lit up with happiness and the fire of his youth.

"So it's decided then. We will join a great sailing vessel and make this world our own! Together… together… yes, together."

He recalled all his friends back into their poke balls, except for Typhlosion. He pulled out a fresh cigarette from his coat pocket and placed in his mouth. Typhlosion lit it carefully with a gentle puff of embers. He thanked Typhlosion, and he turned to the night sky. He saw not the dark bruiting emptiness that once haunted him constantly. Instead he saw the glorious beauty Luna, the illustrious full moon. It shined as if it was putting a spotlight right down upon them. A gust of wind blow by and he took in a breath of fresh air mixed with that of his cigarette. What a perfect combination of new and old. He crossed the bridge. He crossed the bridge into tomorrow and what may lie forth, unyielding, unafraid, and with pride.


	2. Chapter 2

The 5th Time Around

Chapter 2

The breeze was subtle, gentle, and cooling in the warm spring air as a small flock of Pidgey flew overhead. The sun was in mid-day position in the great blue sky and it poured shimmering waterfalls of light into the window of her bedroom. From underneath the bed sheets she slowly crawled into conscience. She yawned just like that of a Snorlax and slowly fluttered her eyes open. The light was warm and inviting like a kiss from a lover, but she was in no mood for romance. She rammed her eyes shut faster than a speeding Doduo. A Pidgey landed upon her open window and chirped nosily. She was not going have her ways swayed by such minor annoyances however. The curious Pidgey tilted its head, leapt from the window right onto her sleepy body. She immediately awoke at the sensation of sharp bird feet upon her. She cursed at the Pokémon and shooed it away. It flew out her window only to disappear into the sunlight. She sat up, cracked her back, and groaned with displeasure.

"I get my own place finally to get away from everybody, and I get annoyed by the local wildlife. Great, that's just… ugh."

She leaned her head against her hand and sighed. Almost immediately at the sound of her dismay, a cute and whimsical Eevee scampered into the room. The tiny Pokémon jumped up onto the bed and then to her lap.

"Good morning Star-Shine! How's my special little boy?" She greeted him happily as she petted his head.

Star-Shine, as she liked to call him, was her nickname for him, though she often just called him Star for short. Star tugged on her pajama sleeve until she finally decided to get up and out of bed, it was just about noon after all. She got herself ready with her usual daily routine. She brushed her teeth like anybody else and while staring at herself in the mirror, she couldn't shake that feeling, the feeling of being just like anybody else. Then, she took a nice long hot shower. She always thought it was best to start the day in a nice relaxing way, but this seems to be escaping her today. Ordinarily, she would shower with a smile as the warm water embraced her like the warmth of the bed sheets she had just left. Usually, she would also spend this time, planning out her day, after work of course. However, today was a little different. She spent the whole time looking down at the drain, watching hypnotically and the water swirled and swirled down.

She spoke aloud to herself, "Nora, what are you doing with your life?"

And those words echoed again and again and the water swirled and swirled down. The steam was becoming too much now and she had to shut off the water. The air was becoming more steam than it was air. After drying herself off and getting dressed, she decided to skip breakfast today. Her excuse to herself was that she was watching her figure. A silly notion, though she would not believe it coming from others nor herself, she was a pretty young lady. Full figured to her height, with long black hair that had waves and flow in it just like the oceans. She was a little shorter than most girls, but not by too much. She felt comfortable with the way she was born and grew up. She stepped out of her house as little Star followed close behind. She looked down at Star as he happily trotted alongside her and she couldn't help but smile. She remembered the first day they had met. It's a tale that always makes her smile and yet, sometimes almost makes her cry. They finally arrived at the flower shop Nora worked at, and despite her slowness that morning she was right on time. Laurie, she caretaker of the shop during the shift before Nora was surprised to see her on time. Ordinarily, she would be around ten to fifteen minutes late.

"Well look at this. You know Nora, if you're going to start coming in on time you should tell me. Because of you I get a little over time, it adds up nicely at the end of the month. I'd hate to see that disappear you know." Laurie said with a snarky attitude.

"Hahaha, aren't you the funny one? Shut up. You're in the wrong line of business if you're looking to be a comedian." Nora replied.

"I'm just saying, now that you're finally here maybe I'll be a little early for my date in a bit."

"How are things going with you and your little Joshy? Does he still have to use a step ladder to kiss you goodbye?"

"Hey! He's only little shorter than me! At least I have somebody."

"Having somebody doesn't always mean something."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean. Look Nora, you're a nice enough girl, you should get out there you know? I'm sure lots of guys would date you."

"Sorry, but I'm perfectly comfortable with the way things are right now, just me and Star."

"Well, eventually you're going to grow tired and want some real company. One that can do more for you than fetch the newspaper for you."

"Don't talk bad about little Star!" She turned and Star and scratched his head gently, "Isn't that right baby? Who's my good boy? You are! You are!" She said with a slightly disturbing atmosphere.

"Right well, when you finally come around let me know ok? I'm sure Josh has a few friends who'd love to come on a double date with us."

Nora rolled her eyes at her and she poured some fresh coffee from the coffee maker into a mug.

"You really should do more you know? I'm not just talking about dating either. It's a big world out there; you should go out and see it. You live day to day doing the same old thing. It's been that way since you got your own place and started working here hasn't it?"

"How would you know?"

"Because, I'm out and about all the time all over the place. You live from point A, your house, and point B, right where you stand. If you walked out of that line, I would know."

Nora looked down and to the side as she tried to hide behind her coffee mug, "I'm happy with the way things are." She set the mug down," Just let me live how I want ok? I really don't feel like talking about it, not today at least."

Laurie shook her and opened the door to leave, but right before she headed out, she turned back and asked, "Nora, what are you doing with your life?"

Nora looked down into her mug and sighed, "Nora… what ARE you doing with your life?"


End file.
